custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lies in the Light
=Truth behind the Lies= By ToaGonel Having already chosen the title of this self-written analysis of Lies in the Light (doubling as my braindump on all factoids relating to the story), I planned to release the essay either as part of a discussion blog akin to Bob’s blog for Endgame, or as perhaps its own blog. However, as I lay awake one night, contemplating the mysteries of the Matoran Universe, I came to the opinion that talk pages are not unlike like the backsides of main pages. They lurk right behind the main pages, propping them up where needed. If you were to print out a piece of paper, a talk page is, in my opinion, very much like the back of that paper. Never one to resist adding more meanings to my titles, I elected to post Truth behind the Lies on the back of Lies in the Light, for is not Truth the opposite of Lies? As such, you could say the truth is very much behind the lies. Anyway, this is not to distract from this essay’s main purpose, to tell the truth behind the various lies in my story, and explain the vague epilogue. Read it, don’t, it’s up to you. Don’t feel inclined to read this. If you didn’t like the story, although this may clear up some things, I will not be offended if you don’t read this. The primary purpose of this essay is to make me feel smarter than I really am show the deliberate intricacies of the novel. The Guilty Party The story appears rather clear-cut; however, the conclusion raises questions that perhaps should be examined. So… Who is to blame? An examination of the possibilities is in order. Ekimu Where to begin with Ekimu? Certainly the villain of our piece, and not exactly the most easily defensible of our roster. While both he and Makuta cannot be seen as being exactly “innocent”, good arguments can be made in their support. However, first we must examine the evidence of their guilt. As is revealed in the story, Ekimu has been manipulating all Okoto since before the Great Cataclysm. When you assume Makuta’s story, it has actually been Ekimu who tricked Makuta into forging the Mask of Ultimate Power for the sake of getting rid of him. As Makuta insists, “I was blinded by the light” (Chapter 7). When imagining Ekimu is the villain, the Mask of the Unnatural Union is simply a tool by which he achieves his ends. But this is not Ekimu’s only tool. The Guardian of Light uses manipulation and sleight of hand to carry out his operations without the Protectors and Okotans noticing. His primary means of manipulation are the Prophecies on which all Okoto relies. He uses these so often, in fact, that he uses them carelessly these days, for things that don’t even serve much use. The narrator tells that “More and more, the Prophecies seemed to benefit only Ekimu and not the island as a whole,” (Chapter 4) but this has been going on for a while. The Protectors are only beginning to notice it now. By the time of the story, “The Mask Maker had considered removing his own statue (something he’d often considered over the years) but now it served an important purpose; to remind the Okotans of who was king, much like a beacon of light on a lighthouse,” (Chapter 2). Still, he at one point, on a whim, made a Prophecy to influence Okoto into tearing the statue down, for that prophecy is created complete with his seal--which Harvali now discovers and which the Protectors soon bring before Ekimu, to his chagrin. But because he has recently taken a fancy to the statue, he is pressed to declare the prophecy “a sham” (Chapter 2) and create a “second, newer looking” prophecy (Chapter 2). When this is further disputed, Ekimu allows his “confident expression became one of confusion identical to those of the Protectors” (Chapter 2) and welcomes the opportunity to journey to the Vahi. There the Protectors allow him and him alone to view, to view the visions which “the mask does not explain… Thankfully, has the wisdom to comprehend what the mask reveals” (Chapter 3). The Protectors do not pick up on this, so Ekimu continues to manipulate events through the Prophecies and the Vahi. Simultaneously, Ekimu often uses distractions to lead the attention and the eyes of the Protectors away from precarious topics. He does this in the best way he knows how; through light and beautiful landscapes: “The sky is pretty,” …'' ''“And yet we manage. Too much of the sun would be blinding. Just like not enough of it. I’m sure Korgot can attest to that. She would point out that too little of the sun can be blinding such as for bats, but so can too much of the sun would be likewise blinding… Yesterday, Vizuna and I caught a glimpse of Uxar flying blind.” …'' ''“I don’t know.” Narmoto sighed. “I think… I think the sky is pretty.” Behind them, the soft footfalls of Kivoda indicated his approach. “Ekimu wanted you guys to know we’re approaching the Temple.” Narmoto smiled. “So we can see.” He indicated the mountain Temple of Time, just visible from where they were standing. The noble blue shadows covering the near side of the structure provided a beautiful contrast to the red-orange of the sky in the distance. “We’ll be ready soon.” Kivoda: “Wow. Ekimu wasn’t kidding when he said the view would be good.” Or here: “What a beautiful night.” Narmoto “Nights are full of darkness. Darkness is full of evil.” Ekimu “Not all darkness is evil. Just like not all light is good. Far from it, I’d say.” “No.” Ekimu shook his head and started inside. “Darkness is evil and Light is good. I should expect our battle with Makuta would’ve proven this by now. The distractions are only good to a point; so long as Narmoto and the Protectors are distracted by visions and scenes of beauty, all is well. Of course, should Narmoto begin to think the night and darkness itself is beautiful, an intervention must occur. Of course, it should be mentioned that Ekimu is no stranger to deceiving himself. “The airship sailed to its resting spot on the landing pad of the City of the Mask Makers, positioned right behind the statue dedicated to Ekimu the Great. What a beautiful sight.” (Chapter 2). Who’s to say Ekimu isn’t remarking on the beauty of his own statue rather than the airship? So, despite attempts to bring Light down to its level, “Light sees all. Nothing can hide from the Light.” (Chapter 10). Still, Ekimu may not be as good of a protector of light he claims to be, for Narmoto thinks of the Temple of Darkness, “Rarely had he seen such pitch black; only really in Ekimu’s forge when the lights were out” (Chapter 8). ---- Still, that is taking the Mask of the Unnatural Union out of the mix. It is still very much a factor, for after he has seen the vision of the Vahi, it is as the MotUU has lost part of its grip on him. Ekimu exclaims after seeing the Vahi’s vision, ““You must destroy the Mask!” and then “The Mask… of… the Uhhh…” (Chapter 3). And yet, the Mask’s hold over Ekimu is regained after his nap when he states, “I probably meant the Mask of Ultimate Power” (Chapter 3) and defends the statement. Later, in the battle with Makuta, Akutahn’s hold seems to slip and Ekimu blurts out, “You cannot… must defeat me, Makuta!” (Chapter 10). Finally, Ekimu’s final vision under the Vahi portrays Akutahn looming over a weak Ekimu. To this statement, Makuta says, “The Mask is an Infection! It has Corrupted you! I know exactly how it feels--I wore one myself! These evil masks delude you, they take your beliefs, fears, and hopes and twists them to their own use. You cannot let it take over! I have to destroy the mask!” Additionally, the a distinction between the two can be seen here: “Ekimu pushed through the door on the far end of the Hall of Mirrors, down a spiral staircase. There was too much space, Ekimu thought. Of course the uppermost level was devoted to the Master of Okoto, but the lower levels were nearly as vacant. It was at times like these when Ekimu, the King of Okoto, felt pangs of longing for the company of Makuta, his old brother, but these were quickly crushed by the Master of Okoto.” A sure distinction between the “King of Okoto” and the “Master of Okoto”. Perhaps King Ekimu the Great isn’t as in control as it may seem… There are arguments for or against Ekimu, and this story certainly paints him as the main antagonist. However, much of what he does can be blamed on the MotUU, and indeed he answers to the mask as shown at the end of Chapter 8. Who else could be the villain then? Makuta The villain of the larger second generation. This story paints him as a wretched hero, but is that justified? Within his own monologue, Makuta states, “However, one day, a day seemingly like any other, I broached the idea of masks composed of multiple elements. Ekimu considered the idea and reminded me that it was impossible, and the conversation shifted away from it, but he was clearly intrigued by the idea.” (Chapter 7). Perhaps it truly was Makuta who got the ball rolling. What’s more, by the time the Chronicler’s Company arrives in the Shadow Realm, they are questioning what they know of Okoto’s story. They are willing to accept anything, even the words of a mad conqueror. Have they finally shaken the influence of Ekimu over them only for Makuta to seize control? Later on, Harvali says, “All this darkness is lulling me to sleep” (Chapter 9). Perhaps this is far more than physical sleep? And perhaps he is not as honest to the Chronicler’s Company as we thought.“‘Of course,’ Makuta said gravely. As he turned away, the Fire villager thought he saw a glint of a smile, but this vanished quickly and the Guardian of Darkness walked a respectful distance away from the villagers who huddled” (Chapter 7). Finally, he was responsible for seizing the Skull, Shadow, and Soul Hordes, as well as destroying countless realms of Okoto and ruining so many lives. Can there be an excuse for that? ---- Once again, the Mask of Ultimate Power must be taken into account. However this may have driven his actions to madness, the Guardian of Darkness fought to resist this, focusing on his mission to overthrow Ekimu. Makuta says, “I sent Skull Spiders to possess Okotans to turn them against Ekimu. I sent Kulta, the Skull Grinder to destroy the masks so Ekimu could not act through them. I sent Umarak to release me so I can right Okoto myself.” (Chapter 7). The narration does indeed confirm that in the prologue. Even the point where it is explained that Ako’s aunt, Melea, “abducted him and his younger brother, Oda. Melea was jealous of her sister’s children, so she abducted them and brought them to the City of the Mask Makers,” these were saved by Makuta’s forces in the Skull Raiders, although these in turn were halted by the unwitting Toa. Perhaps there is hope for Makuta. Although he is not stainless, he did mean well in the end I feel, much like Ekimu ultimately. Might there be another source of the problem? Protectors Not nearly as pure as one might think. Although they have high regards for the element of light (as shown in their speech--they refer to vision or colors or beauty every chance they get it seems), when doubts arise about Ekimu, more language relating to their own elements enter in. Over the course of the story, there are three conversations where each reveals his or her perspective on the crisis. Conversation One: (Chapter Four) “How could you say that!” exclaimed Vizuna. “Ekimu would never do such a thing. We’ve trusted him for years, and not without good reason. How could you possibly accuse him of… this!” “That isn’t what I said. Ekimu could be unintentionally influencing us, or his actions could be unconscious. But if it is intentional… Can’t you see?” Narmoto asked. “Something is happening, something dark and deceitful. Perhaps it’s Makuta’s revenge--if it is, then we can free ourselves at last and live life at last released from the evils of the Mask of Ultimate Power.” “Look,” Korgot frowned. “I know Ekimu’s been acting a bit… peculiar. But look at all the good he’s done since he’s taken charge! With the Prophecy of Protectors giving him all the legal powers he needs, look at all the public works he’s instituting!” Nilkuu snorted. “Statues to himself? I said it before, I’ll say it again; it’s not that hard to carve stone. I and my carvers do it all the time.” Izotor looked at him and nodded hesitantly, sorrowfully. “Listen, my old friends. I’m sure all of you know how much faith I placed in the prophecies--heck, I memorize every one of them. We placed Ekimu in a position of such precarious power… There’s such a great chance the power could have gotten to him.” Kivoda walked several steps away from the others. When he turned around, his face was hard. “Do you know how many severe hurricane warnings my people have predicted in the last ten years? Exactly ten. Do you know how many false alarms we’ve had? Nine. You may brace yourself--you can be as paranoid as a bleeding schooner in shark territory--but the storm won’t come.” Conversation Two: (Chapter Eight) (Vizuna) “I… I don’t think I am getting through to you. How do you not see? Okoto has been dismantled for too long. Ekimu has always been the glue that binds us together and I’ll forever respect him for that. As far as I’m concerned, let Ekimu do what he must, even if his means are somewhat unsavory. My undying trust lies with Ekimu.” … (Narmoto) “I’m on the side of the truth, no matter what form or element it may come in. If I am right--although I desperately hope I am not--then Ekimu has been manipulating us and our collective need for guidance for years. And we have, in turn, unintentionally manipulated the villagers in the same way. If not for our own sake, then for the villagers, we must discover the truth.” … “Ekimu’s been manipulating us for over a thousand years. Manipulating us through Prophecies,” Izotor choked, “controlling us through our culture. All this time--it’s been him all along. Makuta was only trying to protect us from Ekimu’s treachery. To think we blamed the Mask Breaker for the actions of the Mask Maker.” Kivoda shook his head. “And let the blame rest on him. The islanders adore Ekimu. Just imagine the fallout should the great idol fall. Let’s correct Ekimu privately and pretend this whole affair never happened.” “Better now than later,” Nilkuu declared. “The Okotans will find out sooner or later. We might as well break it to them--they'll distrust us more if we keep these secrets.” Korgot moved to stand beside Vizuna and Kivoda. “No. It’s too late. We’ve laid our foundations on Ekimu--It’s too late to change that. It’s the foundation our ancestors laid. Ekimu has supported our society for over a thousand years… and I, if anyone, can tell you that if you tamper with foundations, the structure will cave in.” Narmoto looked at the battle lines drawn all around the chamber and moved to stand beside Izotor and Nilkuu. “Okoto must be fixed before it’s too late and we regret everything. Truth must be found, no matter the consequences.” “No, Narmoto.” Vizuna shook his head, removing his Air Flame Bow from its mount on his back. “You will endanger everything we have fought for to this point. Peace must be maintained… and the truth must be made to accommodate that.” Conversation Three: (Chapter Ten) Nilkuu added. “Once more Order and Truth are in agreement.” “And the legends of the Pandora and the Ignika too must be made known to the public,” Izotor declared, “so the mistakes we have made will not be repeated for as long as the knowledge is preserved.” “Indeed,” Korgot sighed. “I foresee a rich and prosperous future for Okoto, now that we have firm foundations once more.” At that moment, just beyond the not-so-distant shores, Narmoto thought he heard a rumble, though of what he did not know. What dwells beyond the ocean? He thought. Might there be other races and species? Other living beings? Whatever may await us, we’re more prepared than we ever have been… More united and thus more powerful than we ever have been before… “There is no way of forecasting the future,” Kivoda said, “But whatever the future holds store, we’re finally ready to cross that bridge…” “Very much so,” Vizuna agreed. “At long last, the shattered pieces of Okoto has been brought together again. We are old and likely will not experience the next great adventure this island will experience. But we have placed the island in a far greater, far more orderly position than it ever has been before. Now… the future awaits us…” Particularly in the second conversation, the Protectors reveal their stances on the situation. Narmoto and Vizuna, the ringleaders of the Ekimu’s opponents and proponents respectively, make their positions very clear. Narmoto desires Truth no matter the fallout, and Vizuna seeks Peace no matter the crimes. When the conflict of Chapter Eight is examined further, their quotes aren’t exactly those of the totally upright. What’s more Narmoto is rather suspicious at times, especially with the formation of the Chronicler’s Company. He first wanted to send only Fire villagers with Haarb in search of Grihm, much like he did in Pushing Back the Dark. When Glaruu convinced him otherwise, he declared, “May the spirit of Fire blaze forth and illuminate the Truth, no matter the consequences.” Following this, while Haarb was questing to find a green villager, “Haarb glanced behind him. For a second, he thought he’d seen a glimpse of red behind him. Was he seeing things?” Later, “Narmoto slowly made his way back to Glaruu’s sanctuary. Haarb’s haphazard means of enlisting people made it rather difficult to track everything, much less to influence them. He could go find one of the other Protectors--but from the sounds of it one or more of them were up to something perhaps less savory. Perhaps he was better off not knowing. As he climbed the cliff, he looked toward the temple opening. Glaaru was frowning disapprovingly, but she shook her head and went back into the temple. Narmoto snorted and started toward home.” (Chapter 5). Narmoto may have been stalking Haarb, for better or for worse. That said, who knows what the other Protectors are up to during this time. Furthermore, it could be all of them, it could be one of them or two of them or a few of them manipulating the others. There are enough clues to indicate any of the above. “He could go find one of the other Protectors--but from the sounds of it one or more of them were up to something perhaps less savory. Perhaps he was better off not knowing.” (Chapter 5). Of course, it isn’t simply the modern Protectors who could be culprits. The ancient Protectors at the time of the Great Cataclysm instilled a great deal of trust into Ekimu and Makuta--so much that it would be easy to see their tastes were whetted for more power. ---- That said… they too may have simply been victims of circumstance. What’s more, the Mask of the Unnatural Union was influencing them (in the case of the current Protectors) to fight each other just as they had fought Makuta’s enemies through their Protector masks--masks that had been gifted from Ekimu. Perhaps they are not to blame. Who knows? This is up to you. Okotans/Everyone/No one No one, not the Protectors, nor the Guardians could have gotten to where they are without Okoto’s support. The Protectors would have no one to protect, nor would they have people elevating them to that rank without the support of the Okotans. The Guardians would have no one to develop masks for, nor would they have popularity to vie for without the attention of the Okotans. It was they who gave the fullest trust. No one got to where they were, a position to strike, without an initial spark provided by the islanders, however unintentional as it would have been. Alternatively, it may have been everyone at once, fighting for control, each with their own foul desires. Ekimu who wanted kingship, Makuta who wanted praise, the Protectors who wanted to undermine the Guardians and each other, and the Okotans who allowed them to do it as they pleased. ---- Finally, it very easily could have been no one. A perfect storm of innocent mistakes that resulted in such chaos. Or blame can be placed, as it was by the Okotans (as I do) on the evil masks themselves, the masks of unlimited power derived from the Pandora, Mask of the Knowledge of Good and Evil--as they were. That the Mask of Ultimate Power and The Mask of the Unnatural Union are fully responsible for the havoc they caused. So what becomes of the villain? I can say with certainty that the true villain, whoever it may be--if you decide there is one--has learned from his/her mistakes. If the final scene showed anything, it showed that no one, not the Protectors or the Guardians wished to continue whatever evil schemes they may have committed--if they even had. I personally am of the opinion everyone participated equally in the problems prior, and now that the evil ambitions have been revealed as more trouble than they’re worth, no one has any motivation to do wrong. This is the final, perhaps least clear image shown in the Vahi’s vision to Ekimu here. The spider-web showing the Mask of Creation is obviously the plot momentarily ascribed to Ekimu, the shattered pane of glass is the plan’s failure (not to mention the mirror Makuta cracked in Chapter 10), and the third image shows Okoto’s future--the united Okoto and the exploration and expansion of the Okotans through Time and Space henceforth, or unlimited time and unlimited space--remember the story’s creation myth of Okoto. (Of course, the image returns to Ekimu and Akutahn, or the final obstacle to be overcome before achieving this happy future). Consequently, Okoto will not be threatened inwardly for a very long time. If there is any threat to come, it will arise from the lands beyond the horizon. Creatures The Creatures, of course, could not easily be blamed for the events of G2, (although I’m sure anyone could if they thought hard enough). As such, in this story features them in as much symbolic roles as anything else. When they can, they lend their support as in the final battle or guide the Chronicler’s Company to its destination. However, their symbolic position can be seen rather transparently in a variety of places. Chapter One features two run-ins with the Elemental Creatures, the first being Agil, and the second being Uxar. Of the first meeting, most significant is the statement, “The light was so bright Agil’s expression was indistinguishable,” (Chapter One). Of the second, the entire sequence is important, but everything can be summed up with the following: “‘It looks like he can’t see. Like he stared too long at the sun or something. Come, Vizuna, Uxar’s vision will return shortly; in the meantime, we must fly to Ekimu.’ Vizuna mounted the ramp and stepped into the airship, so he wasn’t looking when Uxar crashed headfirst into the trunk of a tree.” (Chapter One). Of course, furthering the irony is the fact that Narmoto and Vizuna are preparing to fly themselves, to an equally bright source of light. What does that say of what is bound to happen? When in Chapter Eight Narmoto finally seeks out the truth, it is revealed that “His search for the Creature of Light had led him directly to the Temple of Darkness.” Much like in Chapter One where the encounter with Agil seemingly resulted in the discovery of the lost prophecy resulting in Ekimu’s downfall, searching for the Creature of Light would shed light on the Temple of Darkness. Ultimately, it seems to be the Company of the Chronicler that understands the Creatures the best. “‘If you would care to only look where the Creatures are directing our attention,’ Arker started off to their left, ‘You would notice what’s been hiding right in front of your face all along. Look.’” (Chapter 6). Thus our segway into the next section… Company of the Chronicler (or Chronicler’s Company) If there are any protagonists, it is these eight individuals, as well as the two mentors associated with them. From their very assembly, the Company understands what is right. They understand what needs to be done in the most innocent and instinctive ways possible, and as such, that is why the Creatures select them to be the catalysts for bringing Okoto back together. Perhaps one of the more subtle but most deliberate ways this is conveyed is through Haarb’s somewhat haphazard means of bringing together a company. Instead of a more direct means of summoning what are to be his traveling companions, “He had been deliberately vague when asking hose two other Okotans to look for Water and Earth villagers. That was the point. It was better to let Destiny work its wonder” (Chapter 5). This is actually almost the opposite of what Narmoto had wanted, as he simply wanted to send five Fire villagers with Haarb in his mission. That wish is actually an echo from the first chapter of Pushing Back the Dark where Narmoto sent “five Fire volunteers to go and send word to the other Protectors to gather at the Temple of Time” (PBtD Chapter 1). In contrast with Narmoto’s limited, controlled, Fire-oriented directions, Haarb leaves a great deal to destiny and chance. What’s more, Haarb’s work (due to the influence of Glaruu) shows a more element-equal approach to gathering a company to undo the evil--something desperately needed if Okoto is to truly unite once again and the elemental conflict of interests is to be undone. Much like the Company proper is a comparison to the Protectors, Glaruu and Kripta’s examples show faults in Ekimu and Makuta. Glaruu is described as balanced, favored by both the Light and the Dark (or rather White and Black) as shown in following scene; “The flame glowed with a beautiful, almost white light. Black smoke emanated up from the flame, but as the fire villager breathed in the smoke through her nose, it did not harm her” (Chapter 4). Glaruu reveals an understanding of the situation at hand, however vague, when she asks, “The Truth lies in the shadows?” (Chapter 4). This is in response to Narmoto’s declaration “May the spirit of Fire blaze forth and illuminate the Truth, no matter the consequences.” Glaruu’s question, “The Truth lies in the shadows?” is a very strong callback to the very title of the story and its indication that something lies in the light. What’s more, it points out Narmoto’s use of Light imagery with “illuminate”, and the hold of Ekimu’s brainwashing. Finally, it foreshadows the journey to the Shadow Realm. Ekimu by all right should be the ones that hold this type of wisdom, and yet it is found in one of the commoners, a regular Okotan, not the self-proclaimed king. Kripta too holds knowledge Makuta should possess but does not. Kripta anticipates the arrival of the Company where Makuta does not; for she is not blind as he is. She knows of the Legendary Masks as he does not, and she understands the ritual to escape the Shadow Realm which Makuta has forgotten. When the time comes for them to escape, it is no wonder she is the one leading the ritual, not Makuta. Finally, there is Olisi who serves a role as a creature among the Chronicler's Company and islanders much as the Creatures work with the Protectors. Everyone, even the animals are working to set things straight. This... obviously isn't an overly complicated connection, but I felt it worth throwing out there. Other Story Notes and Trivia Considering this giant essay is the alternative to a ridiculously large section of story notes and trivia (see Destiny’s Way as an example), I will include the majority of them here. *None of the elements were mine con’t (except for the concept of the MotUU). A major point of this story was that I invented nothing, save perhaps the Mask of the Unnatural Union itself. You can find all the origins of all the pieces not actually found in G2 below. **Akutahn was the name of the entry that won the Battle for the Gold Mask. Additionally, as Ekimu was preparing to adopt his “Akutahn” form, the names he declares before doing so (the “Twilight Nightmares” as Ekimu refers to them) are the names of the secondary winners of the same competition. **The winners of the Bionicle Mask Hunt are alluded to when Ekimu is walking through his mask collection in the second chapter. **Likewise, each of the Mask Maker Challenge winning entries featured prominent cameos starting in the second chapter. **The references to the many depictions of Makuta by Ekimu near the end of his monologue to the Chronicler’s Company in Chapter 7 were all derived from the primary and secondary winning entries Makuta Building Challenge. **The models and backstories of each of the Chronicler’s Company, Glaaru, and Grihm, were made by other members of CBW (albeit through some collaboration with myself). **“Olisi” was a polybag featured with the BIONICLE magazine much like Agil. The title “Ekimu the Great” was used in promotional material on the Bionicle website. *Allusions: **While I didn’t want to rip off G1 (not to criticize some CBW writers who do that), I did draw many allusions **Haarb is allusion to Takua’s chronicling and his leadership of the chronicler’s company. However, Nariku is Takua’s spiritual incarnation (despite being a doctor) as he is prone to exploration. **“Olisi” is, of course, the spiritual reincarnation of Pewkii, being the animal companion of the Chronicler’s Company. One may gather this from Olisi’s near-christening of Pewkii. It should be noted that the name “Olisi” originally held no symbolism in and of itself; it was chosen for its sound. (The Mask of Alternate Futures is present in Ekimu’s Chamber of Masks for its symbolism regarding Ekimu’s manipulation of events, but it bears no connection to the scorpion). That said, the name can be viewed as a reference to the fork occuring in time seperating the world of this story from those of Invader, Ahpolki, and G2-proper itself. That said, Olisi himself (as I said previously) was largely symbolic of a creature to the islanders as the Elemental Creatures were to the Protectors. **Welra’s personality alludes to RWBY character, Blake. Her cat-burglar nature as well as her natural coloring is meant to further reference the character. **Similarly, Meera’s personality draws inspiration from RWBY character, Weiss. Having come from a prominent family, Meera expresses her opinion more vocally, sometimes bulldozing over the others. **Although much less so than the other two, Harvali’s character resembles Yang from RWBY, although this wasn’t entirely deliberate. **Finally, the name and appearance of the Creature of Darkness, “Grihm” is entirely based off of the Grimm of RWBY. That said, none of his traits resemble those of the antagonizing creatures in Rooster Teeth’s show. **The idea of a Mask of the Knowledge of Good and Evil alongside the Mask of Life, as well as the gist of the fall in the Okotan creation myth is inspired by the fall in the Biblical creation story. My reference to it as a “mask of unlimited power” earlier in this essay, in fact, was an allusion to the words of Darth Sidious in Revenge of the Sith. **Inspiration for Izotor’s obsession with learning all the prophecies stems partly from Gonel’s obsession with learning all BIONICLE lore. **Makuta’s words near the end of his monologue to the Chronicler’s Company about the many names and faces Ekimu depicts him as are resultant of Gonel’s sympathy for many scapegoats or villains in stories and real life alike whose side of events are never heard. (That and it was a means of representing the Makuta Building Challenge winners.) **The transformations of Ekimu near the end are partially inspired by the many forms Majora’s Mask takes in The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask. (That and it was a means of representing the Battle for the Gold Mask winners.) **Some of Makuta’s and Ekimu’s dialogue when Makuta is destroying Ekimu’s masks is paraphrased from Vakama’s and Makuta’s dialogue in Time Trap where Vakama threatens to destroy the Vahi. *Other **This story highly rewards those who either reread the story or have terrific memory. ***This is the second of Gonel’s stories to have a vision foreshadow the events of the conclusion. In fact, the reader may enjoy rereading the vision sequence after finishing the story. **This story was originally written to both function with G2-proper as its backstory as well as to be compatible with a variation of Invader’s Dark Trilogy ending in the same manner as G2. The title itself is a reference to those of Invader’s series. **This will be my first story to be released on not only the Custom BIONICLE Wiki but also on BZPower and the TTV Message Beards. **If you want a straightforward, clear-cut story with clear antagonists and protagonists, do not read the epilogue. Although it’s probably too late for that, (especially since you are this far into the essay) it may be worth noting. **I developed and wrote Lies in the first half of 2017 and released it in the second half. Perhaps this can substitute for the lack of a third year of G2? Spoiler Gallery As tempting as it would be to add these pictures to the main page's gallery, these pictures will contain some sizeable spoilers. I will presume a knowledge of everything canon of G2, so I will not include images of canon stuff. Some of these have little more than cameos, but for the sake of providing an image for the mind's eye or reminding people that some of these (like the contest entries) actually exist and aren't just pulled out of the thin air in my head, I am featuring them here. MotUU.jpg|Mask of the Unnatural Union. Picture repurposed from The Art of Lego Bionicle. Akutahn.jpeg|Akutahn/Ekimu's "final form." Design by BZPower's Breann Sledge (Roa McToa) for the Battle of the Gold Mask Lego contest. Non-Grand Prize winners had the descriptions of their entries repurposed in the final section of the "Blinded by the Light" chapter along with the names of the winning entries of the Makuta Challenge. Ekimu and Makuta Protectors.jpg|Ekimu and Makuta in their official color schemes for this book. Repurposed from The Art of Lego Bionicle. Ehra.jpg|The Ehra, Legendary Mask of Space. See "The Grihm Pilgrimage." 800px-TAOLB_Temple_of_Time.jpg|The variant of the Temple of Time in this story. Temple of Space would be telescope-shaped and feature obelisks instead of pillars. Repurposed from The Art of Lego Bionicle. Prophecy of the Treacherous Interpretation.png|Prophecy of the Treacherous and interpretation. Repurposed from The Art of Lego Bionicle. Mask of the Sea Queen.PNG|Mask of the Sea Queen. Grand Winner of the Mask Maker Challenge. Mask of Hyper Plasma II.PNG|Mask of Hyper Plasma II. Winner of the Mask Maker Challenge. Mask of Psychosis.PNG|Mask of Psychosis. Winner of the Mask Maker Challenge. BTD27 G2 Glaruu 06.JPG|Glaruu. Character by . Noimage.jpg|Kripta. Character by (should be updated when a MOC is designed for her). IMG 20170318 095530 kindlephoto-7591635.jpg|Nariku. Character by (Actually wears a Protector-mold type mask, doesn't actually wear a mask of fire-looking thing. Haarb 2.0.jpg|Haarb. Character by . (Actually wears a Protector-mold type mask, doesn't actually wear a mask of fire-looking thing. Noimage.jpg|Ako. Canon character (should be updated when a MOC is designed for him). I39 G2 Arker1.JPG|Arker. Character by . BTD27 Harvali.JPG|Harvali. Canon character. C33Welra1.jpg|Welra. Character by . Meera.jpg|Meera. Character by . Noimage.jpg|Kasere. Character by (should be updated when a MOC is designed for him). Olisi.PNG|Olisi, Nariku's pet and friend. Mask of Alternate Futures.png|Mask of Alternate Futures (not to be confused with Olisi...) Plays into various themes of the story. Plus it just has to be included since it was the MoCreation's parallel in G1, so... Finally, if this story had a theme song, it would be this one for various reasons. Who the singer is, of course, is up to the reader's interpretation. The Closing “Twist”? So, for what remains of the essay is the final twist at the end of the story--that is, the one hinted at in the very end of the story. I’ll reprint it here. My point is this, Matoran. Never value any element over the others, lest you be burned by the Fire, or drowned by the Water, or deafened by the Sound or Silence. Light, Air, Darkness, Ice, Rock--these are all equals, and they must be neither elevated nor condemned, else the entire balance be disturbed. If you seek an analogy for the conflict of good and evil, look to Disease and Health, for you saw what happened when the masks of the Toa were Infected and Corrupted. In the end, the Okotans learned their lesson. Blame was placed solely on the Mask of Ultimate Power and the Mask of the Unnatural Union, and the society of Okoto ground on. The Guardians of Light and Dark resumed their work, making and breaking masks as needed. The Protectors oversaw the reconstruction of Okoto. The Elemental Creatures returned to their calling, seeing to the nature of the island. The villagers secretly grew more wary of their leaders. All were humbled and the infection of evil was repelled. This is a new world, Matoran. Learn from their mistakes, lest you suffer the same fate as the denizens of the mythical island of Okoto. As those familiar at all with G1 will likely pick up (especially now that I point it out) that the reference to “Matoran” could allude to some Turaga telling this story--the entire G2 story plus this--to Matoran in preparation for the new life on Spherus Magna. However, those reading may not have considered this: In a Lego magazine--the same source that revealed Kulta’s name--the Okotans were referred to as “Matoran”. Consequently, the reference could just as easily reference future Okotans who are also considered as a race to be Matoran. The final, truest hint that this could be a story of G1, however, is the final four words, copied directly from the first G2 animation as first displayed at NYCC (on my birthday, in fact XD). From the very beginning, Okoto has been a “mythical island”. While this in theory could be passed off as Okotans well into the future reflecting on ancient legends, I will, as with the true culprit of G2, leave the decision to the beholder. So ends the essay; questions and comments, if they arise, can be placed below as per the usual nature of Talk Pages.